A Newborn Life? (KiraxLacus Fanfiction!)
by aziankidFTW
Summary: It has been two years after the events of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Kira and Lacus still pursue their dreams of ending war, but what the couple truly seek is a normal, happy relationship. But after all that they have done, can they really pursue and achieve it? (Rated M for future chapters)


_**A Newborn Life…**_

_**Chapter 1: Confrontations of True Feelings**_

It has been two years after the events of _The Second Bloody Valentine War,_but the world has yet to come to a realization of civil peace. Conflict still arises, and tension builds up as the world is slowly being defragmented for negotiations. Now Chairwoman of Zaft; Lacus Clyne, and her new Admiral; Kira Yamato seek to end the everlasting conflict of Naturals and Coordinators with the help of Kira's Natural born sister; Cagalli Yula Athha (Orb's leader), and her husband; Admiral Athrun Zala of Orb. However what the couple truly seeks is a loving normal relationship, but after all that they have done, can they really pursuit and achieve it.

_Wh-What is this world… Where's Kira…?! It's dark, and I keep hearing voices… I'm scared… Please Kira where are you…? I need you…_

"_Lacus…! Run! Don't come near here! Get out of here!"_

_...Kira is that you…? Where are you Ki-_

"Damn it! Get up!"

A pink Haro exclaimed.

It was 9:00 am, the sun shining brightly outside as the flowers danced with the wind's breeze. Leaves created the image of new love, and the grass gently embraced them.

"A dream…? What was it exactly…?"

A nearly woken up Lacus questioned herself, only to have a pink Haro beeping in her face.

_Anyways let's not focus on that right now! After all today is a very important day! Isn't it my Admiral-san…! Hehehe…_

"Sorry to disturb you Admiral-san, but I'm afraid you'll have to wake up now. After all today is our anniversary, and I even booked time off!"

The voice was calm, but demanding as a faint chuckle flowed the room.

Still lying in bed, Kira Yamato refused to move as he was still asleep embracing Lacus like a baby. Lacus (as skinny as she is) did nothing but only turn her body to face Kira's, and let out a big sigh when doing so. Unfortunately for her, Kira's face was a lot closer then she had expected, and because of this she ended up finding her lips close to Kira's.

She could feel it. The warmth that Kira was emitting and his breath only drew her closer. She wanted more of it, and knowing that this moment could only be temporally, she took advantage of it doing nothing but breathing heavily into her lover's face.

"Goodness Kira. I didn't that the ultimate Coordinator could be this cute…"

That was it, and even though Lacus wasn't true to her feelings, her body sure was. She wanted him, and his innocent face only drove her crazier. She slowly closed the gap between her lips and his to only find his eyes opened. Her face was flushed with embarrassment, and rejection of her lover's awakening.

"Ah Lacus… What's wrong? Your face is all red… Are you feeling sick? Maybe you should stay in bed today. After all as your bodyguard I have to protect you."

Kira whispered in a tiring, worrying voice as he gently stroke his hand on her face.

"_K-Kawaii!"_has the only thought running through Lacus' mind, and even though she was somewhat disappointed that she couldn't share the moment of ecstasy with her lover, she was still happy with what he said.

"I- I don't want to stay in bed unless you're ly- lying here with me Kira…"

Lacus whispered back as her body was trembling and getting hot.

"Hmmm what's this? Pretty bold statement for the Chairwoman of Zaft, but if it is her majesty's wish, then I shall boldly accept."

Kira's voice was still caring and passionate, but his smirk gives out his true intention…

"_B-B-B-Bold!",_was the thought in Lacus' head.

Knowing what was going on with her body, Lacus suddenly sat up without a moment of hesitation, shaking her head vigorously trying to deny everything that was happening.

_Wh-What's happening to me? And that dream… What was it about? I love Kira I know, but this sensation… it's not ordinary… In fact it's kinda exciting but still! My body won't stop trembling and whenever Kira speaks I feel a shock throughout my body! I've never felt this way before… Kira… I'm scared… Please hold me down…_

Lacus wanted to say that, but the feeling in her body was manifesting, refusing her any granted access of speaking. She didn't know what to do anymore. She just sat there shaking her head, flushed with red. She needs Kira more than anything else, and even though he was just lying beside her, a mere presence was not enough to calm her down.

_What's wrong with Lacus? Is she sick? No that isn't it… She wouldn't have let me slept with her otherwise. Maybe she's cold? I mean she's not wearing else except for her underclothing…_

_Wait…._

_It's a nightmare isn't it… I mean her body won't stop shaking! It must have been a really bad one… I remember when I had them, but Lacus was always there to comfort me so I didn't mind having one once in a blue moon. I guess it's my turn now then isn't it… Don't worry Lacus… It'll be me who will embrace you this time, and I'll never let go._

Kira's smirk was turning into a caring gentle smile, and with great consideration, he picked up a blanket putting it behind Lacus' small shoulders while closing to a gentle embrace. He was providing the comfort and warmth that Lacus needed, embracing her tightly, but carefully like a baby. However not knowing what do next, Kira decided that it was best to lighten up the mood with some of his humor.

"Ah now we can't have the Chairwoman of Zaft showing off her body now should we? After all it can give off a different… reaction :3. But really though Lacus, you have to start taking care of yourself. Dressing like this makes me happy but you can't afford to get sick… After all I'm not always going to be there for you even though I am you bodyguard."

Lacus didn't respond, and Kira was getting worried that he might be getting a slap instead of a laugh… but Lacus didn't do anything, she just sat there, trembling even more because of Kira's final statement…

"_After all I'm not always going to be there for you…"_

"_Lacus…! Run! Don't come near here! Get out of here!"_

_Run…_

_Run…._

_Get out of here…..!_

Lacus' body was trembling even harder now, and tears started flow down from her eyes. She was dealing with too many things at once from nightmares, to Kira himself, but the most terrifying one was the thought of losing somebody that she cares for more than anything else…

Her lover… Kira.

She wanted to scream… scream everything out, and reject the truth that she knew deep down…

…_Kira won't always be here…_

"Lacus are you okay? Did I do something wrong?! Did I say som-"

His questions were cut off from a voice that sounded so far away…

"K-Kira… I had a dream… A dream where you told me to run… To get out of here, so when I woke up… I thought that I could just forget about it, and enjoy my time with you until the dream becomes nothing more than a dream in my memory… but those same words keep coming into my mind!"

Lacus started to yell…

Kira wasn't looking at the calm, and caring Lacus, but instead was looking at a confused and crying demeanor…

"And the statement that you said… How you can't always be here for me… You don't mean it do you…? I mean you made a promise…! We made a promise… to always be together… So please… please just tell me truth…"

Lacus was full with tears now… So much that her speech was being slurred because of the tears that was flowing with grief, and

despair.

A shook up Kira didn't know what to do, but he did know that he needed to make something affirmative, to confirm to Lacus about how he really felt. So he got up to face the crying Lacus, knowing what to say even if Lacus didn't want to hear it.

"Lacus-"

Once again he was cut off from the fountain of tears…

"Kira please… don't say anything… I don't want to lose you again! I lost to many things already… so please just stay here, and com-"

This time it was Lacus that was being cut off… with actions stronger than words.

Kira grabbed Lacus' small shoulders, and brought her body closer to his…

He was embracing Lacus strongly, and confidently.

"K-Kira…"

Kira slowly pulled away from the embrace, and was looking straight into Lacus' eyes with that caring smile he always has on during, or after a fight…. stroking her face to get rid the tears that polluted her beauty.

"Lacus I want to make something clear… I might now always be there for you physically, but my heart will always be there for you when you need me the most. My heart belongs to you and to nobody else alone. You control my fate, my destiny, and my life. Our hearts are connected to each other, so if you ever need me, I'll always be there. But please stop crying becaus-…. because you're hurting me too!"

And with that, Kira kissed her… passionately, and gently.

Lacus finally got what she needed. The dosage of love was enough to stop her ever flowing tears, and although surprised, she accepted Kira without any sign of rejection or hesitation. They didn't want to let go of each other's lips, but Kira still had something to say; something that Lacus forever wanted to hear.

And with his newfound resolve Kira finally broke apart the kiss slowly… leaving Lacus to take heavy breaths… Lacus was confused at first, but Kira's next words snapped her back into reality.

"Lacus… I know it's kinda late to tell you this but… I- I love you! I need you by my side for the rest of life! I don't care about how many more fights that I have to go through… because I know that if you're by my side… then… then I'll always prevail! I live this life everyday just to see that beautiful pink hair girl I know, and knowing that she's by my side only makes my resolve stronger… my resolve to protect her… my resolve to love her… So please don't ever leave my side either! Because I love you Lacus, and you're the only thing I need to keep on living in this world…"

Kira had on that gentle smile that he always wore whenever he and Lacus were reunited, and was slowly stroking away the residue of Lacus' tears. He was blushing, but his newfound resolve was starring right into Lacus' eyes, confirming that he meant everything that he said.

A now smiling Lacus grasped Kira's hand on her face, and returned his feeling with her own…

"I love you to Kira… so we'll always be together. Don't ever leave my side because without you… I won't be able to live in this world either. You're my knight in shining armour, so please always be there for me when I need you the most… I love you Kira, and I Lacus Clyne shall accept you proposal to always stay by my side… so please don't break it…"

And with that, Kira and Lacus came to a tight embrace…

_That's right… Kira-sama will always be here to protect me… to love me… I don't need to worry anymore…_

(Authors Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story! I plan on making multiple chapters, but I am fairly new, and busy with High School so please bear with the wait! Additionally I'm rather new to this site, and this is my first ever fanfiction! So tips are much appreciated, and of course reviews!)


End file.
